The present invention relates to a reactor containment vessel, and more particularly to a primary reactor containment vessel surrounding a reactor pressure vessel, a drywell, a wet well for storing a pressure suppression pool and a vent pipe which connects the drywell and the pressure suppression pool, and a secondary reactor containment vessel which stores the primary reactor containment vessel in a boiling water reactor.
Known types of reactor containment vessel of the boiling water reactor (BWR hereinafter) include reactor containment vessels being used an advanced BWR (ABWR) hereinafter and a latest boiling water reactor which is an economic simplified boiling water reactor (ESBWR). The ESBWR has basically the same configuration as the ABWR, but it is a natural circulation boiling water reactor which includes an equipment room under the pressure suppression pool.
A reactor containment vessel of the ESBWR disposes the pressure suppression pool reactor above a core located over the base mat based on the requirement that cooling water being in the pressure suppression pool is injected into the core using gravity. A pressure suppression pool slab separated from the base mat is installed under the pressure suppression pool. The space formed between the pressure suppression pool slab and the base mat is used as a equipment room. The reactor containment vessel of the ESBWR is described in IAEA-TECDOC-1391, Status of Advanced Light Water Reactor Designs 2004, IAEA, May 2004, Pg. 223-225.